A Dark Hate
by ninalunalesca
Summary: Clary becomes imprisoned by her brother after a battle. As he uses her, will he begin to grow soft? Or will he never get past the hate they both feel for each other? Rated M for situations, language, and Lemons. Please comment! I don't own the Mortal Instruments!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Clary looked around her, finally waking from the haze only to find herself in a room so dark, that she had no idea where she was. "Jace..." she whispered feebly as she tried to sit up, but she was still too weak. Her limbs trembled wearily, and with a soft whimper, she fell back to the bed.

"Where... Where am I..?" she asked, though she knew no one would answer her. "Jace..." she tried once more, this time a little louder. Finally, she felt as if she could speak once more. Trying to pull at her hands, she found she couldn't move. _ 'What?' _Pulling at her hands again, a sense of dread overwhelmed her. "Chains..." she whispered, the horror of the situation finally dawning on her. "No, no no no..." she cried, a tear falling down her face. Where was she? If she was here, where were the others? "Jace, Isabelle? Simon! Someone! Please!" she screamed out.

Suddenly, light lit up the room and a shadow fell across her. **"So, you've finally woken up, little sister?"** he asked softly.

When she looked up, her fear renewed itself and she struggled more against her bonds. She was looking at her brother, Sebastian, otherwise known as Jonathan...


	2. Chapter 1: Her new life begins

Chapter 1: Her new life begins

He seemed to not pay attention as she struggled against the chains that held her against the bed. As he came closer to her, she found herself jerking away, trying to get farther and farther away from him even though that was impossible at the moment. When he sat down on the bed, she watched him as if he was a snake. Her eyes narrowed when he turned to her and reached out towards her.

Clary felt a soft, caressing touch on her bare leg and she jerked away, hissing softly as though he had struck her. **"Clary, Clary, Clary..."** he whispered softly, as though her name was some kind of prayer, as blasphemous that thought was. **"Don't you realize where you are? There's no way away from here, Darling. As of right now, you're mine..."** he said softly, a smirk pulling the corner of his lips. Studying her for a moment, he moved and started to lean towards her, staring at her luscious lips. Realizing what he wanted, she started to lean away, turning her face before he could kiss her, but she was saved by a voice downstairs.

"**Jonathan, now!"** came a gravely voice. He let out a growl of anger before rolling out of the bed and walking towards the door, rage evident in the set of his strong shoulders and the arrogant turn of his mouth. **"Dammit! I'll be back soon, Love..."** he promised her before he left. Clary sagged against the chains, a small sob of relief coming from her at the reprieve. "Oh god..." she whispered softly as the door closed behind him, making sure she was safe for at least a little while.

Jonathan was walking down the stairs, glaring at anything that moved as if he would kill it, though if he was honest with himself, he was thinking about it... He had been so close to her, and Valentine had to fucking ruin it.

After walking past a suit of armor in the corner of a room, he saw Valentine, bending over an old table as he looked through scrolls. Lately it was becoming more and more evident just how insane his father was getting, and in some sense, he felt sorry for him, but it didn't matter. As long as they did what they had planned on, nothing else mattered. "Yes father?" he asked as he walked over to him, cautious to say the least.

"**There seems to be another rebellion... I need you to ride to the West to quail it, understand? I have already prepared a horse for you and a manor. Now leave, I have more more important matters to get to..."** With a flick of his hand he dismissed his son without even waiting for his opinion on the matter. Anger lit in his eyes, but he merely bowed and left the room without saying anything.

He left the room and the first thing he did was punch the brick walls as hard as he could, not paying attention to it as it cut the skin and his hand started to bleed lightly. At the moment, all he saw was a haze of red. One day, he was going to kill Valentine, sooner if he continued to dismiss him like this. He had to leave soon, but first...

Clary appeared in his head and he smirked widely. Well, at least he had something now to take his rage out on... Turning, he headed the opposite way and started to go up the stairs, towards the tall door that led to her room, well really their room since it had been his first...

He opened the door and walked in, taking in her sudden fearful look and walking towards the bed, suddenly feeling aroused. Often someone had said there was something sick about him for the way he talked about his sister, but who was he to give a damn?

"Hello love, I'm back." he whispered softly before sitting back down on his bed and gently reaching out to stroke her cheek, though from the way she reacted he might as well have slapped her. "Aw, don't act like that, please?" he asked softly before leaning towards her and kissing her gently and quickly licking her bottom lip. He let out a soft squeak and he used this to press his tongue into her mouth and gently stroking her tongue with his.

When he heard her let out a moan, he smirked against her lips and turned, moving on top of her as his hands trailed down to her bare thigh and trailing his hand up and down her let. After another moment, he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her where she was panting softly and blushing. "Did you like that love?" he asked softly, his gaze on her eyes as he moves his hand up to her shirt and used his claws to rip the fabric from her along with her bra.

Clary whimpered softly as she felt her shirt fall from her and she looked up at him, seeing the primal gleam in his eyes. "N-No..." she whispered softly, though it was a lie. He might not know it, but her body felt as if it was vibrating with need and she knew she was wet. "Stop, Jonathan, now." she said, trying to put strength into her voice, but it came out more soft and wobbly than she had meant it to. Besides, she was not in control of the situation, he was.

Jonathan put a hand on his chin as if he was thinking about it, but of course he wasn't. **"Love, now why would I want to do that?"** he asked before grasping her thighs and pulling them apart so he could situate himself between them. Clary felt his hard bulge against her and for some reason she bucked her hips against him and moaned loudly. "Jonathan!" she called out without even meaning to. A smirk cross his face as he pulled her closer to him and dipped his head down, biting her neck lightly. **"Mmm..." **he hummed softly as one of his hands gently caressed her right breast. Clary let out another soft moan and bucked her hips, wanting more. "Please..." she asked softly, her eyes dark with need as she watched his movements. He reached down, sensing how much she wanted it now and lifted up his short before throwing it off the bed and feeling her chest against his broad one. Moving his other hand down, he hurriedly undid his pants before pushing them off, suddenly glad he never wore underwear.

When Clary felt him hard and huge against her, she gasped and looked up at him, pressing her hips hard against his. Her inhibitions went out the window at the thought of him being inside of her, and clenched her fists, suddenly mad at the chains once more. Except this time it wasn't because they kept her there, but because she couldn't touch him. "Please, unchain me..." she begged softly as he moved up to kiss her bruisingly. **"I don't think so. At least not this time. The chains make it so much more.. naughty."** he whispered before chuckling lightly and ripping her underwear from her so they were both naked in bed. Clary moaned in delight as she felt him against her slit and she bucked her hips once more, wanting it so badly.

Jonathan felt her as she bucked her hips and felt himself start to sweat lightly as he looked down at his sister beneath him. "Oh, love, do that again..." he groaned, and she happily complied. "Like this.. can't..." he groaned and bucked against her, losing himself. If it continued like this, he wouldn't be able to control himself. God, he wanted it so fucking badly. Grasping her hips roughly, he moved her so that he could enter her. "Fuck, so wet..." he groaned as he felt the head of his cock rub against her lightly. Foreplay would have to wait until later. "Clary, look at me..." he bit out harshly as he looked down at her. Her dark eyes found his and he stared at her for a moment, taking in how her wild red hair tumbled down her body and her green eyes flashed with need. With a loud moan, he thrust into her suddenly, taking her virginity. "Tight, so.. fucking tight..." he whispered as he buried his face into her neck while she whimpered in pain. Staying still, he felt how hot and tight she was around him while he waited for her to adjust to him. **"J-Jonathan, please..."** she whispered softly as she bucked her hips, and he smiled against her neck. Slowly, he started to move inside of her, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in gently. When he started to move her hips with his, he grabbed her hips and started moving harder and faster until she was whimpering and moaning in ecstasy. Jonathan felt when his sister started to move her hips hectically and he knew what was about to happen. A primitive feeling of satisfaction pulled at him as he started to move the same way, thinking about he himself was about to climax. "Clary, I'm about to fucking cum... Oh fuck, sis..." he groaned as he moved harder, slamming his hips against hers. **"Mmm, inside, please!"** she cried as she pressed her hips suddenly against his and started to cum, crying out in pleasure as she thrashed against him.

When she pleaded with him to cum inside of her, he lost it and fucked her as hard as he could. When he felt his climax start, he grabbed her and pressed her hard against him so he was as deep inside of her hot body as he could get. His eyes went to her neck as he thought of something and smirked before diving and biting her neck roughly, making sure his incisors pierced the skin. Groaning against her neck, he marked her permanently as he emptied himself inside of her, suddenly hoping she hadn't been on birth control before this. Jonathan was making her his in that moment.

When he was done, he collapsed against her, not bothering to pull out. Pulling his mouth away from her neck, he looked down at her, taking in her satisfied expression and the way she seemed to shine for him. "How was that, Love?" he asked as he licked her neck gently, taking the sting out of the bite he had just given her.

Clary heard him and looked up at him lazily and smiled. What was she supposed to say? Having her brother make love to her had been amazing? Wonderful? Wild? Finally, she decided on it and grinned. "Ah-fucking-mazing." she replied softly as he leaned down and kissed her. She knew she wasn't on birth control, and she had just asked him, no begged him to cum inside of her, but she couldn't bring herself to care, or to remember why this was wrong. Bringing her hand up to gently stroke his blonde hair, she frowned at the chain suddenly remembering. 'Jace, where's Jace..?' she asked herself, guilty for both not remebering him, and sleeping with someone else when she was supposed to love him. Looking down at the angelic face of her brother, it was like those things didn't matter, but she had to make sure she never forgot.

He was a monster.


	3. Chapter 2: My Mistress, My Love, My sis

Chapter 2: My Mistress, My Love, My sister

Clary woke up a few hours later, feeling a weight on her chest. Looking down, she saw Jonathan resting on her breasts and she smiled gently before catching herself. Frowning lightly, she studied him as he slept, or at least she thought he was sleeping before she heard his voice. **"Good morning, Love. I know I'm fucking hot, but do you have to stare at me so?"** he asked in a sleepy voice. Blushing brightly in shame, she looked away and bit her lip. ** "N-No, I was.."** Jonathan chuckled lightly and shook his head before nuzzling her breasts and kissing it gently. **"Mmm, it doesn't matter. We have to leave soon anyway." ** **"Leave..?"** she asked softly, not knowing what he meant by that. ** "Well, I'm being sent to destroy a little rebel army. Of course you're coming with me." **he replied, making the decision for her. Her eyes widened and she looked down at him, alarm evident in her eyes as she studied him.

He sighed softly and moved, covering her body with his as he grasped her chin so she would looked up at him. **"It's best this way. I wouldn't want my new toy being kept by Valentine, now would I? The first time you talked back to him, he would probably kill you." **he said softly, telling the truth. With how..unhinged... Valentine had become, even Jonathan didn't know what he was capable of. He kissed her roughly, as though showing how she was his before he moved off the bed and went to one of the wardrobes standing tall in the room. He opened it and started to rifle through the clothing. His eyes landed on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans before sliding them off the hangers and putting them on the bed. He picked out a white dress for Clary, getting a sort of amusement of what the color meant, and how it no longer applied to her.

Going back towards his sister, he dressed before gently starting to undo the chains. To her own surprise, she didn't run away from him, no matter how much her mind screamed for her to. She reached out towards him and he took her her hand before pulling her into him and against his chest. **"Get dressed and we'll leave this place. Okay? We have a house to ourselves waiting for us. A imagine, we can do what we did last night many more times."** he whispered softly before smirking and letting her go. Clary blushed brightly and sat up on her own before reaching towards the dress. Grasping the soft fabric gently, she stood and stretched lightly before feeling familiar arms wrap around her slim waist. Closing her eyes, she pressed back against the broad chest and felt him kiss her neck lightly. **"Mmm, Love, don't tempt me..."** he groaned against her neck as he rocked against her, showing how happy he was she was there. Clary moaned softly and pressed back against him before he abruptly pulled away.** "Just get dressed. Then we can leave and fuck all we want."** he said with a grin before sitting back and raising one of his eyebrows, as though telling her to go on.

Clary bit her lip before she slipped the dress over her body, realizing for the first time he hadn't given her panties. Looking over at him, she widened her eyes. **"Why didn't you give me underwear?"** she asked softly, to which he only chuckled lightly and shook his head. **"You won't need them. I would plan on ripping them off at my earliest convenience anyway." ** Sighing, Clary shook her head, knowing he was actually telling the truth.

Once she had situated the dress on her body, Jonathan went towards the door and opened before turning back towards her. **"Let's go, Love. Our Carriage awaits."** he joked, talking about the horse. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door and towards the stairs, ignoring the heavy atmosphere of the castle. When they arrived outside, he talked to the stable master and he readied the horse for them.

Of course, Jonathan got on first and he reached down before grasping her hand and pulling her onto the horse. Once he felt her settle down heavily onto it, he pulled her into the curve of his body and started off. Kicking the side of the horse, it gave a soft yell and went forward into a rough trot, and they were off. The whole time his arms were around his new mistress, his love, his sister.


	4. Chapter 3: Our New Home

Chapter Three: Our New Home

Every step the horse took jarred her bones, or at least that was what it felt like. If she was honest with herself, it had been like that even before she had gotten onto the horse. What she had done with her brother had somehow shaken her up, more than it should have. Her head pounded from a migraine and her Jonathan held her tighter to him, as though he was afraid she was going to jump off of the horse and run from him. It's not like she hadn't thought about it, but she realized he could easily catch up with her on horseback. As it was, she had no way to fight him back, so she had to submit to him, at least at the moment.

Every now and then as they road she could feel him bury his face into her hair, and she felt herself melting for him. He might be her enemy, but he was also a creature to be pitied. Obviously, he felt as if he needed love, and she knew she could not give it to him. Well, as it was now she couldn't. The only thing she felt whenever she looked into his eyes was hate and lust, and neither of those was in the same realm as love.

Soon, the cobble stone street gave way to a dirt road and he whispered softly into her ear,** "It won't be long now love**." Clary shivered as she felt his hot breath flow over her skin, and for some reason she found herself nestling closer to him. **"Don't do that."** She hissed back, but there was hardly any sting to it. **"Aw, but we just made love, don't you want me to touch you?" **he asked, lightly skimming a hand over her stomach, causing her to shiver once more with desire. **"No."** she whispered back angrily before turning her head away from him, anger and rage set in her expression. Jonathan sighed, giving up for the moment before looking up and flicking the reigns so they horse would go faster.

His own eyes were weary and soft with tiredness, and he needed sleep. Looking forward to the bed in their new room, and their new horse, he urged the horse faster, wanting to get there as fast as he could.

By the time they arrived, it was near dusk. The clouds were shifting overhead around a rising moon, and he opened the wrought iron fence easily before trotting the horse in and getting off to close it behind them.

Clary looked up at the large house, her green eyes widening with disbelief. This would be where she would live until she could escape? It was so much larger than her home, almost as if it could swallow it three times. There looked to be three floors, and she almost couldn't wait to explore the mansion.

Arms grabbed her around her waist and instantly she started fighting them on reflex, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back before pressing her against his chest. **"Calm down love, it's only me."** He whispered urgently. Clary breathed in the scent of him before burying her face into his chest, somehow calming down. After a moment, he let go of her hands and she drew herself away from him, thoroughly confused as to why she had relaxed into him, as if she trusted him. _**'He's a monster…'**_ she tried to remind herself, but that didn't stop the blush that rose on her face. **"I'm sorry."** She whispered, totally embarrassed as she turned away from him and headed towards her new home.

She tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge. Hissing through her teeth, she turned to him, waiting for him to do something. When he only looked at her, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face, his eyes filled with amusement, she stomped her foot, almost like a petulant child. "**Just open the damn door!"** she said angrily, which caused him to chuckle before he started to walk towards her. **"Of course, love."** He said with a bright smile before pulling out an old key and turning the key in the lock. A thundering click resounded and the door opened, showing a dusty, but otherwise luxurious home. **"Oh..."** she whispered softly before walking in, wonder lighting her eyes as she saw her new home. As soon as she was inside, she felt as if she was home, as some houses can do. After a moment, she turned to him, her eyes wide with a childish delight**. "It's wonderful!"** he whispered ecstatically. He grinned and ran to her before gathering her in his arms and lifting her up. **"I'm glad, love."** He said before kissing her hard.

Clary responded easily and kissed him back. After a moment, he pulled back, breathing hard as he stared deep into her eyes. "**I would stay, and do more for you, but I have to leave. The soldiers are expecting to see me soon…"** he said as he started to walk, carrying her towards their room. She only watched him, not sure what to say. She would miss him? Her body would, but she wouldn't. She hoped he came back soon? That was also a lie. "**And you're coming with me."** He added. Shock widened her eyes and her mouth gaped slightly, not believing him. **"N-No!"** **"Yes. I know as soon as I left, you would escape. You'll stay with me at all times."** He said sternly before kicking open the door to their room. She looked up at him, wishing she could say she wouldn't, but that was actually exactly what she had been planning to do.

He threw her down onto the bed before turning to a wardrobe. A servant had been sent ahead early, so it was already stocked with clothing for him, though none for Clary. _'I'll have to work on that...' _he thought to himself as he grabbed a random shirt and black pants. He walked back to the bed and put the clothing down before he started to work his clothes off, lifting his shirt over his head before undoing his pants and pushing them down.

Not able to stop herself, Clary looked up, watching him undress. A low whimper left her throat as her eye lids grew heavy. He seemed to hear the small sound she let out and he looked over at her as she laid on the bed, smirking to himself he teased her more, sliding his pants off of his long legs even slower. **"Like that, Love?"** he asked softly, and she looked away in embarrassment. **"Stop,"** she said, anger warming her voice, though she was mostly angry at herself for looking at him like that.

Jonathan smirked even wider before turning towards the bed and putting the fresh clothes on. As soon as he was dressed, he reached over and grabbed Clary's chin before pulling her roughly to him. After kissing her once hard and fast, he pulled away and looked down at her, his grin full of self satisfaction as he took in how helpless and excited she looked after just one kiss. **"Ready to go, Love?"** Not waiting for an answer, he pulled her to him and lifted her up into his arms. **"Now, let's go and greet the men." **


	5. Chapter 4: Pissed

Chapter Four:

Pissed

Clary was pissed, and that's pissed with a capital P. As Sebastian carried her through the house and out the door and back to the god-forsaken horse. What the hell was with this? Why couldn't she get away? Struggling against his hold, he only tightened his arms more around her, crushing her to his chest. It was almost to the point that she could barely breath and she ached because of how hard he was holding her. "Let me the fuck go!" she yelled, but he only smirked and looked down at her, lust, hate, and something almost like love in his eyes, but she doubted he could even feel such an emotion.

"Now, why would I do that, Love? Just be quiet, and we'll be back home soon enough. We just have some things to take care of first," he said as his smirk only seemed to widen. She glared at him, and if looks could kill, and hole would have been burned through his head.

"Now, don't look at me like that..." for once, he seemed at a loss. As if her anger had actually touched his black, cold heart. '_Pshh, Yeah right.' _Clary though as she continued to glare up at him. "Like you actually care..." she said, resignation in her voice as she looked towards the horse, pretending she wasn't being carried there by her murderous, though chagrined brother.

.

.

.

.

Sebastian felt a sudden hatred fill him that seemed to make his blood boil. His hand shot out and he grabbed her hair, wrenching her head back as he stared into her suddenly scared eyes. A thrill filled him as he realized she actually had _lust _in her eyes of all things. An answering smile filled his face, but his voice held a hint of pain to come if she continued to speak to him in such a way. "Are you ignoring me, Love? Now, I wouldn't do that..."

Feeling the girl shiver in his arms, he grinned. "Oh, are you scared? You should be." Grabbing her face, he pulled it forcefully towards his and slammed his lips onto hers, kissing her hard, and knowing he was bruising her.

He slid his tongue into her mouth when she gasped from the harshness of the kiss, and he dominated it. _'How dare she?!' _was the only thought running through his mind as he kissed her hard and then bit her lip. He knew he hurt her when she tried to pull away from the kiss, but he held her jaw in his hand firmly, not allowing her to pull away for a moment. Sebastian twisted his tongue around hers and groaned loudly into her mouth. An answering moan of Clary's answered his and he pulled his lips off of hers. Pants came from him, and from her as they glared at one another.

"Never, and I mean _never_ talk to me like that again, understand? And never turn away from me again. Not unless I give you exact orders to do so. You are _Mine_!" A shudder of fear ran through the small body he carried and a snarl left him. Unable to stand looking at her, he dropped her on purpose and walked away from her before grabbing a rope from a horse. Walking back to her, he jerked his finger at her, telling her to get up.

As she scrambled to stand, realizing she had done something wrong, he grabbed her wrists harshly, his grip almost crushing the fragile bones there. "You are a prisoner, not even a real person anymore unless I wish to treat you like it. Understand?" he bit off, his sharp fangs flashing as he looked down at her. Clary visibly paled at the anger in his eyes, but she nodded. "Answer me!" he yelled, gripping her wrists harder. She whimpered, but tried to answer. "Y-Y-yes, I understand..." she got out, only to feel something strong and scratchy start to be tied around her wrists.

.

.

.

.

Clary looked down and her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. '_The Bastard's tying me up!' _ Clary tried to comprehend what was happening to her, but it took a while to register. When she tried to move, and pull her hands free of the offending rope, a sharp crack resounded and she felt a sting across one side of her face. "You... You slapped me!"

"And you'll only get more if you continue to act as you are now." he answered, loathing in his voice as he glared down at her. She watched as he pulled at the other end of the rope and she fell forward onto her knees. "This will be your first punishment, and hopefully you will never disobey after this."

He pulled the rope once more vertically and wrenched her to her feet. When a strangled gasp left her pale lips, he only smiled darkly. "Who do you think I am? Your lover? No, I will never be that. I am your Master. Understand? Your fate is in my hands."

Looking up at him with a wide and frightened expression, she nodded. What else could she do? "Ah, you think this is the only thing that will happen to you? That your hands will be tied? No, there is more than this." _'More than this? What does he mean?'_

Too soon, that question was answered for her as he tied the rope on the back of the saddle and turned to her. "You will not be riding with me for this treck of the journey, you will be walking it. Now, please don't slip," he said in a sickly sweet voice. "If you do, you'll probably get dragged more than walking. And then we'll have to do this over again!" Cackling happy, he turned away from her and jumped into the saddle. Rearing the horse back, he petted her neck, seeming to ignore the woman he had tied to his horse.

Kicking the horse into a canter, he was off, leaving Clary to run behind him for fear of being dragged along the dirt road by the horse.

She tried to keep up, but after a mile or so, her legs gave out after such a brisk run. The rope at her wrists pulled taunt, and soon she was catapulted onto the road, her stomach and legs dragging along it as she tried to keep her head up. A small, fearful scream left her as she felt pain lace up her legs and to her stomach. Blood welled up from a wound when a particularly sharp rock gouged through her clothing and into her skin. Trying to move her legs, she tried to get back up, but soon she realized if she didn't somehow get up, she may be damaged permanently. Rocks bounced up from the road and hit her in the face, and she whimpered, bringing her arms up as she tried to block them.

.

.

.

.

Sebastian knew that his sister was having a hard time with this, but how else was she supposed to learn? If he returned home to Valentine and she was like this.. He would do even worse than this. He would make it so that she would never be able to function again.

Looking back, he saw Clary struggling on the road as she was dragged along. Pain filled his heart, and he slowed his horse a little bit, but only so that she could find her footing once more before he sped up. As she came up, he snarled as he saw the wounds and flowering bruises on her flesh, and knowing he had been the one to do that to her. But she had to learn...

This game was too dangerous for them to play without some sacrifices.

.

.

.

_Aurthor's Note_

_Hey! I know I've never left one of these, but I was gone for maybe a little more than a month. I had exams, vacation, etc, etc. You don't really care about that, huh guys? Anyway, yes, I'll make more chapters and hopefully sooner! And I decided to give you all a little taste of what it's going to be like later. If you didn't like this, stop reading. From now on, more things like this will happen, such as: torture, character death, BDSM, and other unethical and immoral actions. You've been warned._


	6. Chapter 5: Turn my Love to Hate

_Author's Note _

_Okay, college started! I mean, can't keep updating like I was, you know? I'll try to get in a few every now and then, but no promises? Though, I'm done with all my work for this week, so here come some updates on all of my stories!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 5: Turn my Love to Hate

Clary climbed to her feet, blood flowing from her torn lip and betrayal sparkling in her dark eyes. How could she feel betrayal so deep inside of her when she had expected this from the very start? Confusion was swirling deep inside of her, but her brain had more control than her heart, and at that very moment, her head was telling her for once in her life to shut up and stay back. This man was dangerous.

And dangerous he was. As she stared up at her brother, her heart clenched and she felt herself fall for him a little more. Who knew she was into this? Pain… From his smirk, she knew he could tell by the way she was looking at him.

Letting out a shaky breath, she stepped forward and walked towards him, her steps like a panther stalking its prey.

.

.

.

.

Sebastian watched his sister coming towards him and a maniacal smirk cross his face. His canines grew longer before he shot forward. When he reappeared in front of her, he watched the surprise flit through her widening eyes. Seeing the surprise and fear in her sparked something deep inside of him and he growled in response, feeling his arousal shoot through his body.

His hand shot out and he grasped her slender through in his large hands before clenching his fingers around her windpipe. Sebastians eyes flared red and he looked up at her as he lifted her weight from the ground easily, her choking breaths like music to his ears. "Now, my sister, my dearest Love, why the animosity..? After I just showed you such generosity… How dare you look at me with such hatred..?" He pulled her close to his body and clenched her throat tighter in his hand, his anger making him forget himself. "After all I have done for you… You… You… Ingrate!" Unable to control himself, he threw her away from him, and she slid through the dirt. Wasn't he just wishing he could make all of her pain disappear? Wasn't he just sad about how he had punished her?

Confusion warred with his anger, and he looked away from her and towards the camp. "Get up and clean yourself off. We have no time for your antics…." He said through clenched teeth before striding away from her. "Make sure to follow me soon. I can think of worse punishments if you don't…"

It was spreading. He didn't have time… If they scanned his head as it was now, what would they see..?

When he came to himself once more, he was behind a tent, vomit flowing from his mouth as he grasped himself once more. Pain was shooting through his head and he thought for a moment it was splitting apart. Something had to be done soon. There had to be a cure for his blood… But how could he cure it, when it was part of his own self?

.

.

.

.

Clary was walking through the camp, trying to find Sebastion before he decided to add on a 'punishment' to what he already had in plan for her.

Already thanks to her genetics, she was healing. The wound at her mouth was knitting closed, leaving perfect white flesh behind, and her limp was almost all gone. Now she just had to find her brother, or the spawn of Satan as she liked to think of him.

Because of her little 'ride' on the way here, her clothing was ripped to shreds, but at least it covered what was needed. Throughout the camp on the way to the large tent in the middle though, she continually got unwanted attention. At first it was just looks and leers, but then it was catcalls and gropes. When one particular man got too handsy, she slapped him away and growled, "Keep your fucking hands to yourself!"

Twirling back around, she went on her way, though a little faster than before. Her body was tense with rage, but she had to deal with it. Where the hell was he!? Something pulled on her hand, and before she could try to defend herself, she was toppled onto the ground, her breath knocked out of her, and staring into unfamiliar grey eyes. "Wha-!" A hand went up her shirt and her breath caught in her throat before a groan left her pink lips.

"Here we go boys…. A live one…" the voice closest to her whispered before he gripped her breasts hard and she whimpered. Clary started to squirm to get away from the painful grip, but she felt another one grasp her leg and pull her close to them. Stinking breath fell across her face and she gagged before trying to turn her face away from them. "Mmm, a pretty one too…" a second voice answered before she felt them start to undo her pants. "No! Dammit let go! Ah-!" A whimper left her as she felt something graze her underpants. Just as she felt someone try to pull them down, a dull thwack awakened her from her fearful haze and she looked up just in time to see one of her would be-rapists fall to the ground, covering his eyes as he groaned in pain.

Confusion raced through her as she struggled into a sitting position before her other attacker also hit the ground. "I-I…" looking up, she tried to explain how she had been forced when she saw her brother. Anger was burning in his eyes, but also there was something else… Pain..? Regret..? Her breath caught in her chest, and for a moment he looked like a sad, fallen angel to her. "Sebastian…" she whispered softly, pain, love, hate, need, rage, and gratefulness all in that one word.

Clary watched him as he clenched his fists and he swallowed what almost looked painfully. Realizing how she must look, she quickly tried to pull up her pants and stand, but only served to trip over herself into the rust colored dirt. "D-Don't.." Don't? Don't what? She asked herself. What was she going to say? When disgust crossed his fine features, her heart dropped and tears left her. Why should she cry for him? He caused her pain… But her hand reached up towards him, beseeching him, her love shall we say, on her sleeve.

What did he do with that love? He turned away, and headed off without even one last look at her.

Sometimes, love can be turned to hate.


End file.
